


Some Urgency Fantastic

by Zooey_Glass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Pre-Series, Stanford-Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> It's a shock when Sam meets her after her last exam, walks her down to the lake and then says, 'I've been thinking... would you maybe like to... to tie me up?' </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Urgency Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Parenthetical for beta-reading and Aynslee for Ameripicking.

'Clare, it's gorgeous.' Jess pulls the long scarf free of its tissue paper and winds it around her neck. She drapes it artistically over her shoulder and turns to show off the effect. 'Am I beautiful?'

'Very Isadora Duncan,' Sam says drily, mouth quirking. Clare's boyfriend Jed gives a snort of laughter, smothering it quickly when Clare glares at him.

'Just as well you don't drive a convertible, then,' Jess shoots back, pulling the ends of the scarf out so it looks as if it's streaming out behind her.

Clare laughs and rolls her eyes. 'Honestly, men, no appreciation for the aesthetic. I despair of them.'

Jess laughs too. 'Just as well I have you, then,' she says, hugging her friend in thanks. The way Sam's looking at her - his eyes following the slide of the silk against her skin - is enough to let her know that he _ does _ appreciate it, though. She lets the scarf slip free from her neck and pirouettes, then takes a few dancing steps towards Sam. 'Maybe it would look better on you,' she teases, brushing the soft fabric against his cheek.

Sam reaches up to pull her in for a kiss, and his outstretched arms are just too good an opportunity to miss. 'You wouldn't have to _wear _ it, of course,' Jess murmurs in mock seduction, and drapes the scarf across his wrists.

The next thing she knows, she's backed up against the kitchen counter, Sam looming over her with the scarf crumpled in one hand.

Jess flinches away instinctively, her heart pounding. She dimly registers Clare taking a step forward, and sees Jed put his hand on her arm, holding her back. They're both gaping at Sam as if he'd just pulled a knife. Jess wishes she didn't understand that, but the way Sam jerked away from her, spun her so fast... She doesn't think he would ever _want _ to hurt her, but it makes her realise that he _could. _

The moment stretches out long and tense before Sam takes a step back, blood draining from his face. He looks so ashen and horrified that Jess pushes aside her own shaken feeling and forces a laugh. 'Wow, I guess that got a reaction!' She looks across at their friends, who are still wearing identical shocked expressions, and smiles like this is all just a crazy joke.

'Let's save it for the bedroom, huh, Sam?' She squeezes his hand and gives him a look which says they're not done talking about this yet, then turns back to the table. 'So, I think it's time for birthday cake!' she says, too brightly.

Clare scrutinises her for a second, and Jess knows it's not only Sam she'll be having a conversation with once this party is over. She gives a tiny nod in response to her friend's questioning look, and Clare swings into action, issuing orders about candles and cake plates and a host of other mundane details. Jess offers silent thanks as her friend's determined cheer gets the evening back on track, Sam's weird outburst forgotten in favour of chocolate cake and then the shots Jed insists are an essential part of any 21st birthday celebration.

By the time the party breaks up they're all pleasantly drunk, and Jess heads upstairs to bed feeling warm and relaxed, her fright more than half-forgotten. She's already slipping into sleep when Sam comes padding silently back from the bathroom, and she drowsily registers him moving around the room, completing all the little rituals he likes to do before he sleeps. Then he sits down heavily on the edge of the bed and Jess snaps back into wakefulness.

Sam sits motionless for a long time, hunched over in misery. She aches to reach out to him, but the way he's curled into himself makes it impossible, somehow. She twists over and reaches for her glass of water instead, giving him time to speak.

Finally he mumbles, 'I'm sorry, Jess. I didn't - I'm really sorry.'

Jess sets the glass carefully back down on the nightstand, thinking about what she needs to say. 'You want to tell me what happened down there tonight?' she asks him quietly, her voice as neutral as she can make it.

Sam's quiet for a while, avoiding her eyes, but when Jess puts out a tentative hand to touch him he turns to meet her gaze. 'I just... I have a kind of phobia of being tied up, I guess. When I felt you wrap that thing around my wrists... I just had to be _away _, you know? It probably sounds dumb, but me and my brother, we got tied up once...' He trails off, and Jess holds her breath, resisting the urge to press for more. Sam almost never talks about his family, and now it feels as if he's on the brink of something, as though he might share the reasons behind that too-complete silence. The urge to speak, to draw him out further, is almost overwhelming, but Jess is afraid that if she tries the moment will be lost.

'It was...' Sam pauses for a second, and Jess feels her eyes widen in mute encouragement. He looks down and away, breaking their gaze, and all of a sudden the barriers are back up. 'It was a dumb prank, a bunch of kids at our school thought it would be funny, only they forgot about us and I kind of panicked. I guess it's a classic phobia, huh?'

Jess can feel the lie in the words, but it's cost Sam something to tell her even this much, and she'll take what she can get for now. 'It sounds that way,' she says reassuringly. 'It makes more sense than my freakouts over sow bugs, at least.'

Sam looks unconvinced, but he seems to accept her comment for the peace offering it is, and when Jess tugs him down for a kiss he relaxes into it.

'C'mon,' she says. 'It's late, let's sleep.'

Sam shucks off his shirt and climbs under the covers. He's oddly awkward, the way he was the first time they went to bed together. Jess pushes her own feeling of reticence away and snuggles up, spooning into him like normal, and after a moment he relaxes and pulls her close, the weight of his arm around her reassuring as she falls asleep.

* * *

The next time she sees Clare, Jess gets a pretty thorough grilling about what happened, because her friend has strong feelings about boyfriends who might be less than trustworthy. By the time they've chewed it over, though, they both agree that there's no way Sam would ever actually hurt her. After that, Jess mostly forgets about the whole affair, except in the back of her mind where she's constantly filing away bits of information about Sam, like the fact he only likes grape jelly in his doughnuts, and the way he constantly scribbles little notes to himself which he tucks away too fast for her to see. For a while she does wonder if he'll volunteer something more about what happened to make him freak out so badly, but weeks pass by without Sam raising the subject, and she figures there's no point in pushing him.

By the time June comes around, Jess has forgotten the whole thing, too busy with exams and summer plans to worry over anything else. So it's a shock when Sam meets her after her last exam, walks her down to the lake and then says, 'I've been thinking... would you maybe like to... to tie me up?'

His voice is casual, but when Jess jerks her head up in shock she can see the tension in the lines of his body, the slow, burning flush creeping across his cheeks.

'Like... bondage, you mean?' Jess asks tentatively, and _oh god _, she can't believe they're having this conversation here, out in the sun with joggers going past and people playing volleyball down by the water's edge.

'Um, yes?' Sam says, and now his nervousness is bleeding through into his voice.

'Sam, are you sure that's a good idea?' Jess ventures cautiously. 'I mean, after what happened on my birthday, I kind of got the impression that was something you wouldn't be into.'

He flushes darker, not in embarrassment but in shame. 'It scares me,' he says in a low voice. 'But Jess, the way I flipped out at you scared me more. I could have hurt you: you were just playing around and I lost it.'

Jess remembers how it felt to see him uncontrolled like that, and feels a flicker of that remembered fear appearing on her face before she can stop it.

Sam looks down and away, ripping nervously at clumps of grass. 'That's not normal, is it,' he says, and Jess knows it's not a question.

'Of course it's normal,' she says, hoping she sounds more certain than she feels. However shaken she was by Sam flipping out like that, she's damn sure he shouldn't be feeling _guilty _ about it. 'You _didn't _ hurt me, you just reacted a little strongly, that's all. People do react strongly when they have phobias.'

'You're right,' Sam agrees, unexpectedly. 'I associate being tied up with being scared, so I need to break that association.' He pats at the torn-up ground, smoothing the chunks of grass down into the holes he's made. 'If it's _you _ who ties me up, then, well... I'll have a whole other set of associations.'

Sam's voice veers from the dispassionately academic to a low, sexy murmur, and Jess marvels at the way he's able to move so quickly from one to the other. It's clear, though, that Sam's fear is outweighed by the idea of the kind of 'associations' they could make, even if she isn't convinced that'll remain the case when it comes to him actually being tied up.

'Sam,' she says. 'It's fine to be scared of something, you know. Hell, it's not exactly crazy to be scared of being tied up. Make more sense than being scared of spiders, or dentists, or - or clowns.'

'Yeah, well.' Sam give her a crooked smile, somewhere between amused and embarrassed. 'I wanna try. If... if you want to.'

Jess is silent for a while, because she's really not sure if she _does _ want to. Sam's issues aside, she's never really thought of herself as the kind of person who would be into bondage. She's always figured sex is exciting enough without getting into the kinky stuff; especially sex with Sam. Then she lets herself picture how Sam would look, stretched out naked across their bed, and thinks about how he always sweeps her off her feet, leaves her breathless. Maybe there's something to the idea after all.

'Okay,' she agrees finally. 'If you're sure it's what you want.'

'I'm sure,' Sam says. 'When can we...?'

'It's up to you,' Jess says, figuring that this way she's leaving him space to back out, even if she knows he won't take it. Then she remembers something and laughs, half-hysterically. 'Only... my mom and dad are coming to stay this weekend, remember? So not exactly the time to be trying new and exciting things in the bedroom.'

Sam laughs too, and suddenly they're back in the realm of the normal. 'I'll wait till they've gone, I promise.' He wraps his arm around her. 'Don't want to scare them off their future son-in-law.'

* * *

Sam's in the shower when Jess shoulders her way into the apartment, loaded down with grocery bags. She chuckles quietly to herself at the guilty way he breaks off from singing 'Stairway to Heaven' to call hi, and heads into the kitchen. She putters around, putting things away and making coffee, until Sam comes padding in with bare feet.

'Hey you,' she says, half her attention still on the problem of how to fit another can of spaghettios into the already-overcrowded cupboard.

'Hey yourself.' Sam takes the can from her hand and sets it on the top shelf, then leans in for a kiss. He's still shirtless, hair dripping wet down his back, and the heat of his skin strikes through the thin cotton of her dress.

Jess turns to face him properly, tipping her head to deepen the kiss and pressing up close against him. She loves the way Sam always kisses her with his full attention, focused in the same way as when he's working on a difficult problem. Kissing like this, slow and intent in their sun-filled kitchen, makes Jess feel more present in her own skin then she's ever felt with anyone else. She hums softly in appreciation, giving herself up to it.

'So,' Sam says after a few minutes. 'Your parents are gone.' He kisses down her neck, biting her earlobe gently so that her reply is lost in a little gasp of pleasure.

Jess leans away from his mouth and sucks in breath, trying for equanimity. 'They are,' she agrees. Then Sam curls his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer, and god, she's _more _ than ready to start making up for the time they've spent sleeping chastely on the couch, aware of her parents in the next room. She grinds up against Sam, sucking and licking along the line of his jaw.

Sam lets out a moan and grinds back, sliding his hand down to cup her ass. 'Missed this,' he breathes, rucking up her skirt in back till he can slip his hand under the hem and tangle his fingers in the elastic of her panties.

Jess shivers at the brush of his fingers on her bare skin and pushes into him, dropping her head to kiss across his bare chest. She closes her teeth around his nipple, feathering her tongue after to ease the sting, and feels a stab of pleasure at the way Sam cries out in response and pulls her hard against him, lifting her up onto her tiptoes.

'Bed?' he says, voice low and breathy by her ear, and loosens his grip, setting her back on her feet.

Jess grabs his hand in answer, pulling it down to slip inside her panties and rub against the wetness there. Sam's eyes darken with lust, and he kisses her again, hard, before pulling away.

'Bed,' he says again, and turns towards their room, late-afternoon sunlight slanting across his naked back. Jess watches him for a long moment, drinking in the sight, before following on shaky legs.

* * *

 

Their room seems oddly dark after the brightness of the kitchen, and Jess realises that Sam's already drawn the shades. He's sitting awkwardly at the edge of their bed, waiting. When she lets the door fall closed behind her he jerks his head up, biting his lip nervously, and she suddenly remembers just what they had planned for after her parents' visit.

He takes a deep breath and says, 'Will you...? I still want you to tie me up.' His voice is shaky, half-pleading, and Jess isn't sure whether it's a plea for her to say yes, or no.

'Are you sure, Sam?' she asks quietly, looking him in the eye.

He blinks once, slow and considered, and then nods his head. 'I'm sure,' he says, and this time there's no ambiguity in his tone. 'I want you to.'

Jess feels a wave of desire wash over her at the words, hot-cold sensation prickling across her skin. 'Okay, then,' she says. 'But if you want me to stop, if it gets too much, then you have to tell me.'

Sam opens his mouth, and Jess just knows that he's about to make some kind of argument, because that's the way Sam's built. She cuts him off. 'Once I tie you up, I'm in control. I have to know that if you really want me to stop, you'll tell me, okay?' She's surprised at the sound of her own voice, firm and decisive, and realises with a jolt that she's been thinking about this since Sam asked her, planning out how it should be.

'Okay,' Sam says, voice low. 'I trust you, Jess.' His hands are fisted tight into the bedclothes, and somehow Jess knows that he not only trusts her to stop. He also trusts her _not _ to stop, not unless he really needs her to, because this is a challenge for him, not just some new kink they're trying out.

'Good,' she says softly. 'Then strip. I need you naked.'

Sam rises and obeys immediately, sighing with relief as he unbuttons his jeans and eases his cock out from his shorts. Jess doesn't move to take off any of her own clothes, just stands back and watches Sam undress, hard cock bobbing against his stomach as he steps out of his pants. When he straightens, though, wetting his lips nervously, she can't resist going to him. She rises up on tiptoe to kiss him, capturing his bottom lip with her teeth and holding herself teasingly away from his naked body.

Jess drops back down onto her feet, and it suddenly occurs to her that she has no idea what she's going to use to tie Sam up. She thinks of the scarf that started this whole thing off, and is just wondering if she has another one to partner it when Sam drops half to his knees and gropes under the bed, coming up with something soft crumpled in his hand.

'I, er... I bought some stuff,' he says awkwardly, offering it to her, and she sees that the long strip of fabric is already looped into bonds. She takes it and slips one onto Sam's wrist, sliding the knot down until the loop is snug enough to keep his hand from slipping through.

'If you tug the knot the other way, it'll stay put,' Sam says helpfully, and Jess suddenly feels the overwhelming urge to laugh, because it's just so _Sam _, the way he's obviously researched and prepared all this.

A giggle escapes her, and Sam tenses at the sound. Then he meets her eyes and begins to laugh too, tension draining out of him. Jess is glad, because for all this is serious, it's also supposed to be fun. 'So, research boy,' she teases. 'I can't tie you to the bed from here, can I?'

'I guess you can't,' Sam says, eyes gleaming with amusement under his bangs. He sits down on the bed, and they both giggle as Jess pushes and prods him, shifting him into the right position and weaving the trailing fabric in and out of the bed-rails.

They both fall silent when Jess slides the other loop over Sam's wrist. 'Are you sure?' she asks again.

'Please,' Sam says, lifting his arm so she can pull the knot tight.

Jess tugs it firm and slips her fingers in to check it's not too tight, feeling Sam's pulse flutter wild against her fingertips. She lets his arm drop and steps back from the bed, watching Sam flex against his bonds. The length of fabric holds his arms spread-eagled, and as she watches he tries to shift position and comes up short against the limited range of movement it gives him. Fear surges up in his face, and for a moment Jess is afraid that this is too much after all.

Then she sees him shiver in a different way, arching his hips to fuck up into empty air. He's so beautiful, spread out naked before her, and he's _giving _ her this, to do with as she likes. She reaches down to pull off her dress, then stops and smoothes it down instead, straightening the edges Sam crumpled.

Sam lets out a tiny moan when Jess runs her hands up and over the bodice of the dress, enjoying the weight of her breasts. He strains towards her without really moving, eyes hungry.

Jess drops to her knees on the bed and reaches out to touch him, tracing the invisible line from sternum to belly button. Sam lets out another indefinable noise and shivers, his whole body rippling. When she looks, his eyes are wide and scared, and she stills her hand. 'Still okay?' she asks.

Sam gasps and nods, face stubborn, and it's clear that he's _not _ entirely okay, but they're going there anyway. Jess strokes him again, palm flat across his chest, and feels him start to relax, the strung-taut tension of his body easing a little. She trails a finger down the line of hair that leads from his belly button, and Sam's cock twitches towards the touch. Jess teasingly pulls her hand away, ignoring Sam's whine of protest, and slides up the bed, as close as she can get without actually letting their bodies touch. When she kisses him on the mouth Sam kisses back hungrily, surging up to meet her, and she knows that if his hands were free he'd be tugging her close, rolling them both over to deepen the kiss. The fact that he can't - that he can only give exactly what Jess chooses to take - is unexpectedly sexy.

Jess breaks the kiss and scoots back down the bed, taking one of Sam's long feet in her hand. He twitches reflexively, because he's ridiculously ticklish - a fact which Jess normally takes full advantage of - but he doesn't resist. She kisses the arch of his foot, then licks and nips along the sole, just hard enough to take the ticklish edge away. When she catches hold of his other foot, sliding her tongue between his toes, Sam flexes them as if he's trying to keep his balance and lets out a breathless cry.

She moves further up, pressing kisses along the bony curve of Sam's ankle and up his calf, until he whimpers and lets his legs fall open. Jess mouths over the bite scar on his leg - dog bite, he says, although the tooth marks don't look like those of any dog she's ever seen. Sam doesn't normally like her to touch it, and the fact that he acquiesces now - the way he shivers and moans in the back of his throat - shows how much the rules have shifted.

The tension is back in Sam's body, but Jess doesn't think it's fear any more. He's arching up towards her, muscles tensing and shifting as he seeks more sensation. Jess licks closer and closer to his cock, ghosting her tongue over the fine hair of his thighs and then breathing hot across the head. He bucks his hips up and she pulls away, steps right back off the bed.

Sam lets out a cry of protest and strains towards her, cock fucking up against his belly. His fingers curl around his bonds as if to pull them free, and Jess has to stop for a moment, just to take in how beautiful he is, golden skin over lean body. It always amazes her to see him naked, see the ripple of muscles he normally keeps hidden under long sleeves and baggy clothes. The way he is now, held stretched across the bed, it's as if he's somehow doubly naked, like she's stripped away another of the layers he normally hides behind.

Jess is caught there, watching, all action forgotten.

Then Sam twists against the bed and moans her name, and she's jolted out of her reverie. She's suddenly, achingly aware of her own body, skin tingling under her dress in response to Sam's desperate urgency. Sam moans again, and she pulls the dress off in one fluid movement, fumbles hastily with her bra until she's standing there in nothing but her panties.

'Fuck, _Jess _, please,' Sam moans, and she feels a rush of heat at the words. Sam's always so focused on her - so intent on making her shiver and cry out - that she almost never gets to hear him ask for what he wants. Hearing him beg like that, eyes dark and liquid... it makes her want to prolong the moment for as long as she can.

Jess slides her hands slowly under the elastic of her panties, peeling them away to fall on the floor. Sam's eyes grow even darker when she runs her hands over the newly bared skin, then up her body, cupping her breasts, touching herself slow and deliberate. She feels a jolt of arousal when she brushes across her nipples and suddenly it's not enough, not _nearly _ enough. Her skin's tight with the need to feel Sam, and it's an effort to move slow and careful as she stretches herself out over him, sliding against his heat.

She lets herself lie there for a moment, hyper-aware of every sensation, _hot-hard-soft-Sam _ like a brand against her body. She's so overwhelmed that it feels like she's the one bound, unable to move.

Sam shifts against her, twisting to put his mouth hot on the back of her neck, kissing her till she writhes back against him. 'Jess _, _' he says, low and sexy by her ear, and she rolls away, leaving him to twist and buck into empty air.

' _Jess _,' he says again, pleading this time, pulling against his bonds.

Jess rubs her hand soothingly against his cheek, cupping his face and leaning in for a kiss. 'I want to touch you,' she whispers, trailing her fingers down his jawline, feather-soft against his pulse. 'I want to keep touching you, Sam, make you feel good, make it last. Can I do that?' She kisses him again before he can answer, hard and deep till he's gasping against her mouth.

'Is that okay with you?' she asks again, in earnest this time. She can feel her control slipping, caution replaced with something new and unexpected. Sam's always made it easy for her to let go during sex, but now he's surrendering to her, and it's both more exciting and more frightening than Jess would ever have imagined.

Sam's still gasping for breath, but when she pulls back to look at him he meets her eyes steadily. 'It's okay,' he says, voice rough and urgent. ' _God _, it's okay, only _please _, I need you to touch me.'

Jess doesn't ask again, just surges forward to kiss him, tasting the salt beaded on his skin. She moves down his body, tasting and touching, hands moving over his skin as if she could gather him up. Sam moans when her teeth graze against his shoulder, and she bites down harder, revelling in the mark left when she pulls away. Sam's twisting and turning, pulling against the bonds in an attempt to press himself closer to her. Seeing him like this, muscles standing out in his desperation to touch her, makes arousal pool in her belly, even more intense than if she were the one being touched.

When she gets to his cock she forces herself to slow down, because Sam's already strung tight, whining high in his throat, and she really does want this to last. She nuzzles into the coarse curls at the base and breathes in the scent of him, the sharp, fresh smell of his shower gel mingling with salt and sweat and something richer. Sam cries out in response, grinding up against her and begging wordlessly for more.

Jess slides further down the bed and pushes Sam's thighs apart, pressing her face in to lick and suck at his balls. She slides her tongue up the length of his cock, tasting the slick of pre-come at the tip, and pulls away. The wet trail of her mouth glistens against his skin, and Jess breathes a puff of cold air against it, then plunges down to take the whole of him.

Sam _groans _, voice dipping so low Jess can feel it, and grinds himself into the bed in a desperate attempt not to thrust up into her mouth. Jess slides back up, swirling her tongue across the _vee _of the head, and then she gives herself over to it, Sam's cock hot and solid and good against her tongue. She grips his ass convulsively, matching his moans with her own as she takes him in deeper. Sam's moans become whimpers, high and needy in the back of his throat, and she pulls back enough to wrap her hand around the base of his cock. She tugs, hard and steady, still sliding her mouth down Sam's cock in time with the motions of her hands. Sam arches up, whole body taut as he pulls against his bonds, and calls her name. Then the motion of his hips slows, jerky and unsteady, and Jess becomes aware he's saying, 'No, Jess, wait,' and trying to pull away from her. She lifts her head, breathing hard and scooping her hair away from her face.

'Jess, please wait,' Sam says again, still fighting to halt the motion of his body. 'I want... I wanna make you feel good. Let me touch you, please.'

Jess slides her hand between her legs in response, gathering the wetness pooled there and bringing it to Sam's lips. 'I love sucking your cock,' she breathes. 'Feels so good in my mouth - let me make you come, please, Sam.' She only waits long enough to be sure his hesitation has nothing to do with fear, and then she swallows his cock again, fucking him hard and fast. Sam lets out a strangled cry in response, and bucks up hard, jerking against her tongue and pulsing hot and wet into her mouth.

When she pulls away and looks up at Sam he's still shaking, coming apart. His body jerks helplessly against the bonds, though he's not trying to get away, and that's _it _, Jess can't wait any more. She straddles his hips and sinks down on his still-hard cock, and thank god for the Pill, because there is no way she's stopping to find a condom right now. She's wet - so fucking wet - but she's still unbelievably tight, untouched all evening.

Sam's eyes go wide and dark when she sinks down onto him, and he gasps, 'Touch yourself, wanna see you come,' hands pulling the silk ties hard against the bed-rails in an attempt to touch her himself. He lets out a moan of satisfaction when she reaches down to touch her clit, his cock swelling back to full hardness inside her. When she moves, fucking him in earnest, he brings his hips up to meet her. He starts to talk, a stream of broken pleas and encouragements, ' _Come on, yeah, fuck yourself, please, Jess _,' and she feels the pent-up pleasure radiate out, pulsing and spreading until she's shivering and clenching around him, collapsing boneless on his chest.

Jess lies still for a moment, soaking in Sam's heat. She nuzzles into his neck, and it's only when she feels the tension there that she remembers he's still tied up. It's hard to pull herself together enough to shift away from him, her mind still hazy with pleasure. When she tries to untie Sam she finds that the knots are pulled tight in the fabric around his wrists. Jess struggles with them, fingers slow and clumsy with the afterglow, and when she slips and swears Sam catches her eye.

'I can't believe you kiss me with that mouth,' he says, and they both laugh, tension melting into their usual easy familiarity.

Finally Jess manages to work the knots free, rubbing gently at the red marks left behind on Sam's skin. 'Are you okay?' she asks.

'Yeah,' he says. 'I feel... sort of tender, you know?' He's not really referring to the marks on his wrists; Jess feels the same way, like she's just stepped out of her old skin. She lets Sam busy himself with tissues and twisted sheets, cleaning them both up, and then pulls him close, running her fingers through his hair.

Sam turns to look at her, face serious. 'Thank you,' he says, and smiles one of his sudden, bright smiles.

Jess kisses him in reply, and then ventures cautiously, 'Did it help? With, you know...'

'It did, I think,' he says, slow and considering. 'It feels... like I can think about what happened, now.' He smiles again, and for a moment it seems he'll say something more, but he turns away instead, settling his head more comfortably onto her chest.

Jess tightens her arm around him and pulls the cover further over them both. She wonders if he will ever tell her exactly what happened to him, half-considers pressing him, but they're both relaxed and sleepy, and she figures they have time.

She's just letting her eyes drift closed when Sam speaks again.

'Hey,' he says, voice muffled against her breast. 'Did I ever tell you about the time Dean put Nair in my shampoo?'

'You never did,' she answers, though he already knows that. Sam turns his head in order to speak more easily, and Jess feels a smile growing on her face.

'I was so mad,' he says, and launches into the story.

Jess pushes away her drowsiness and listens, holding him close. This is something she wants to remember


End file.
